


and you make me happy so it's all good

by woopsforgotadam



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pre meeting the parents, Self-Indulgent, Swingers AU, cornelia/ofc are dating but not ivan/cornelia, gildarts/ivan dating but not gildarts/ofc, to sum it up: poly relationships abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: Gildarts is about to meet the indomitable Porlyusica Stryne. Ivan is both annoyed and enamored.
Relationships: Gildarts Clive & Original Female Character(s), Gildarts Clive/Cornelia Alberona/Ivan Dreyar/Original Female Character, Gildarts Clive/Ivan Dreyar, Ivan Dreyar & Cornelia Alberona, Original Female Character/Cornelia Alberona
Kudos: 5





	and you make me happy so it's all good

**Author's Note:**

> for azalia because this idea stemmed from a late night discord chat and it haunts me in the best of ways. same as the life with derek laxana au LMAO.

Gildarts’ hand in his had not only a grip tight but also: was approaching a temperature and consistency that was not Good. Ivan did not look at him because honestly did he need to? The answer to him was a resounding no. Because he could feel the nervous energy coming off of his boyfriend in waves. Any other day, Ivan would be concerned why Gildarts was acting like this (no one would say he was the most confident person, maybe, but Ivan knew Gildarts was very good at faking it and he was not even mustering up the energy to do that now) but he knew why, on this particular day. After a few more minutes of the tight hand hold, Ivan finally got fed up and looked over at him.

“Gilly, relax, will you?” Ivan scoffed and looked ahead. They were about to cross a street, after all. “It is not the end of the world.”

“Has anyone ever relaxed when told you, Ivan?” Gildarts snapped. He pulled Ivan along on the crosswalk towards the other side. “Is that what you do, Dr. Dreyar? Tell your students to relax and suddenly, they’re better! No more need to worry! Forget about your GPA or whatever it is."

Once more: any other day Ivan would reply to this with an equally sarcastic tone and they would lightly bicker. But today he did not give into that impulse. 

“Gilly,” Ivan stopped his pace on the sidewalk and Gildarts followed suit. Finally, Ivan caught his eyes. If only for a second because Gildarts looked down at his feet. In another reality where Ivan was a betting man (he was not in this one, he left that to Cornelia like any smart person would); he would place a good crisp twenty dollar bill that Gildarts was sweating in his jacket. Gross, but an accurate assumption anyway. “It’s just my Mom. She’s very non judgemental and takes most, if not everything, in stride and always has. She’s aware of the partnership the four of us has and is actually quite excited to meet you.”

With his free hand, Gildarts rubbed the back of his head. He was still not making any eye contact. “I know this. I do, Ivan! Leona told me pretty much the same thing before,” of course she did. Leona was Leona for a reason. “And Laxus talks about your mom a lot to me and I just.” Here, Gildarts sighed and Ivan’s eyes widened just a bit. “I just want her to like me. I know she means a lot to you and I don’t want her to hate me or anything.”

 _Ah_ , Ivan thought, _my boyfriend is a dweeb._

A more common term than what Ivan normally would use, but he felt it fit here all the same. Without any thought to it, Ivan felt his face melt into one of utmost fondness. It was a look that a few years ago would be reserved for only two people: Leona and Laxus. But since the whirlwind of the Clive-Alberona trio into his life, the number of people who garnered this look increased quite a bit. It was a strange change for a man like Ivan but not altogether bad. In fact, he did not mind. In a way, it was more welcomed because there was more reasons to smile and feel. Well, the way he did. Light and with love.

(According to Cornelia, Gildarts and Leona both shined brightly when he smiled like that at them. And he could say the same back to her and they would clink their wine glasses to that.)

“Gilly,” Ivan pulled Gildarts closer and his boyfriend allowed this. With his other hand, Ivan reached up and stroked his face (the stubble was shaved off this morning, thankfully), and their eyes met for more than a millisecond this time. Exactly as Ivan wanted it. “My mother will like you no matter what. You make me happy and from what evidence I have gathered in my years alive, that is all that matters to her.” Gildarts’ eyes flickered with akin to hope in them. Good. “She may intimidate you a bit, but that’s how she likes it.”

Gildarts finally smiled and the grip was loosened just a bit. His hand was no less clammy, but Ivan would take his victories where they lay. “You say the softest things, I forget why people are scared of you.”

Ivan snorted. “It’s the broken nose. Leona says it makes me look tough.”

Gildarts laughed this time. “You’re just a nerd, really.”

Ivan rolled his eyes and dropped his hand. “A child prodigy, actually, but I’ll take the compliment.”

Gildarts leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Just the way I planned.”

“If this was according to your plan five minutes ago, we would be half away to Kokomo with our wives and children.”

“There is that.” Gildarts replied. They continued their pace down the street towards the home of Porlyusica Stryne. “You know, when we first met I didn’t take you for a Beach Boys fan.” This was punctuated with a swing of their hands. Ivan did not need to look over to see the cheesy smile on Gildarts' face.

“Many do not.” Ivan agreed with a nod. He smirked. “But many do not know me as well as you do.”

“Guess I’m one of the lucky ones for once.”

**Author's Note:**

> if i add more, there will be chapters here.


End file.
